Keep Her Safe
by DinoDrama33
Summary: This is basically Jurassic Park, minus Tim, Ellie, a few boring scenes add a few new characters, odd pairings & multiply the heat & you've got this rubbish! very first story, EVER!:D Alan/Lex Rated: M IN PROGRESS! (Please critique me.)
1. Prologue

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please critique me in any way you feel necessary. I do not own Jurassic Park, or any of it's lovely characters. Read & Review! Thanks(: Alan/Lex**

"Bingo. Dino D.N.A!"

Alan leaned towards Ian Malcolm, "He can't be serious." He whispered to the man dressed in black. Ian snorted & Alan stared in aw at the screen, thoughts danced around his mind & he thought of twenty questions in less than a split second. The little animated D.N.A strand continued dancing about, illustrating all about the cloning of dinosaurs, and the tour moved on.  
Lex smacked her gum loudly from the back of the room, staring at the man dressed in black _"I'd like a piece of that."_, She thought to herself eyeing the man and his broad, lean shoulders in his leather jacket. Before she knew it she was following the rest of the adults into the "egg room".


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry the prologue was terribly short. I'm still trying to get the hang of this... Uploading all these things & running from my iPad kind of sucks. NEW CHARACTERS: NATALIE GRANT :3 Read & Review please!**

*Lex's Point of View*

There where two cars, Gramps was planning on putting me with two lawyers in one; and the glorious Dr. Ian Malcolm himself in another one with some other paleontologist. I really wanted sit with that man. We had escorts out to the cars parked on the tracks. As it turned out, Ian got in the car with the two lawyers. So I decided to follow him. I slid in. The seat right next to him, but he had the hand of the bitch lady lawyer rattling something about "Chaos theory". I felt a little hurt to be honest. But I guess it didn't really matter, I was fifteen and he was how old? I kind of laughed to myself and scooted out the door. Making my way to the car, feeling a bit sullen. I slid in the backseat, the other guy was already in the front.  
"H-Hi.." I said quietly, "I'm Lex, we haven't really talked but uh, I've been following the whole lot of you throughout the day."  
At first he didn't move, and that worried me. Adults hate teenagers. Especially teenagers like me. He slowly turned around in his seat, and offered a small sad smile. I thought I saw a tears in his eyes, just for a moment, but then they disappeared. Oh but his eyes, where the prettiest blue, I've ever seen. I'm sure I must have been staring like an idiot, because he cleared his throat and offered me a hand.  
"Alan Grant. Dr. Alan Grant. Nice to meet you, Lex." He smiled at me and I didn't want to let his hand go, but for the sake of not being a total creep, I did.

*Alan's POV*

I had a terrible niggling feeling about this. _Maybe I'm mistaking joy and excitement for fear. If only Natalie where here, she could offer some wise comforting words. Hell, of Natalie where still alive, I wouldn't be here. I would be home with her. I can't believe it's been five years since the car crash. Stop Alan. Don't let that poor girl in the backseat see you cry again. It's been five years, now is not the time, nor the place. _The car begin to move and I jerked myself from my cascading river of thoughts. I turned towards the backseat.  
"So, how old are you kid?"  
She snapped her head up at me viciously.  
"Sixteen in two months, and don't you ever dare call me _kid_, or I will start calling you _mister._" She practically spat the words at me. She looked genuinely upset and something in my chest pained to see that.  
"Lex, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to have upset you..." I don't know what I was trying to do, but some part of me was just begging to hear an acceptance to my apology, and to see her smile once more.

**Okay, end of chapter 1. Hope you liked! Sorry if the formatting is a little off, I'm doing all of this from my iPad. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter!:D Hoping it will be longer. I know you guys are reading... so please review!:D New character: Ms. Irene Scott (Female Lawer, Ian's recent interest) **

*Car One*

The cars zoomed along the path. Ian took Ms. Scott's hand again. "So uh, tell me, what are you planning to see on the tour?" Ian raised a suggestive eyebrow and she blushed, biting her lower lip. "Well, Dr. Malcolm, I was hoping to see a little more of yourself later this evening, Maybe over tea?" Her English accent made everything sound seductive. Gennero rolled his eyes at the amount of flirting that had been going on in his car. He looked up at the other car and wondered if Dr. Grant was annoyed as he was...

*Car Two*

"... Def Leppard, Kansas, and Styx is pretty good too." Lex finished rattling off all her favorite bands.  
"Def Leppard?" Alan asked  
Lex nodded enthusiastically  
"I'm surprised. I didn't figure a teenager like yourself would be into a band like that."  
She giggled at that  
"Dr. Grant, I'm not a normal teenager." She replied simply  
"I don't doubt that, and please, just call me Alan."

The vehicles continued to hum along the track, they finally approached a cage, Lex's grandfather's voice came over the box. "We're having some problems getting Mr. Richard Kylie's pre-recorded information, spared no expense, to come over the com. I'm terribly sorry." There was a pause. Alan snorted "Richard Kylie? Your grandfather... Everything he does, he does big." Lex sighed "You've got no idea."  
Mr. Hammond's voice cracked over the com once more "...uh, I believe you're approaching the _dilophosaurus_ paddock." Alan nearly jumped out the window. "Dilophosaurus!" He exclaimed, staring out the window like a child. Lex looked too, she couldn't see anything. "Dr. Gra- um. Alan, what is a dye-loaf-e-saurus?"  
"Dilophosaurus. Carnivore, early Jurassic period, he is believed to spit venom on his prey..." His child like smile slowly faded and he looked back at Lex.  
"Do you see him?" He whined  
Lex squinted harder, and much to her dismay, she couldn't see anything but shrubs.  
"No, I don't."  
"Damn." Muttered Alan

The cars started moving once more only to stop unexpectedly down the road.  
"Alan?" Lex called up to see what was going on.

"Lex, come up here. Right now."

She quickly crawled into front seat, finding nowhere to actually sit, she leaned over Alan's shoulder, looking out into the road.  
"Oh my god." She whispered.  
Alan smiled and Lex felt tears come to her eyes.

What they saw was a huge triceratops. A vet was leading it across the road from one paddock to the next. It was beautiful. The moment only lasted thirty seconds, for the creature was across the road and in the other paddock in a short amount of time.

Once again, the cars drove on.  
The sight left them both breathless.  
"She was beautiful..." Lex whispered.  
Alan nodded in agreement, then added, "How do you know it's a girl?"  
She stared at him blankly.  
"Where you even paying attention? All dinosaurs on the park are female! The geneticist said so."  
Alan winked at her. "I knew that, I was just testing you."

A huge clap of thunder filled the air around them, and rain filled the air. Lex sat alone In the backseat, biting her fingernails, when the car stopped moving. Mr. Hammond's voice came over again "This is only a minor delay, please stay where you are."

"Oh God..." Lex moaned.  
Alan shot around in his seat to see what was wrong.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I... Um. I'm terrified of storms." She gave him a sheepish grin  
Alan felt relieved when he learned it was something minor. They were on an island with dinosaurs, nobody could blame him for being paranoid. Alan smiled at her reassuringly.  
"It's just a little rain Lex, it's not even anything serious. We'll be fine."

** .DUUUUUNNNN. end of chapter! Read and REVEIW. Next chapter will be up in no time. Sorry for any format errors, I'm doing this all from an iPad.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is basically what happens when Nedry turns the power off & they're just sitting there. (P.S, I'm staying up late to type this because I love all eleven of you guys, even though you don't write reviews. )**

*Car one*

"The lights are off dear." Whispered Ms. Irene Scott. Ian chuckled and scooted closer to her in the back seat. Gennero groaned from the front seat. "You do realize there is another person in here right?" He whined  
"Oh, you don't uh, mind."  
Gennero rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Pretty soon he heard wet sloppy kissing sounds coming from the back.  
"Could you two please wait until we get back to the hotel?!"  
Irene giggled and Ian frowned in frustration. "So sorry Mr. Gennero."  
"This is not a vacation. We are here to survey the _island_, not each other."  
Donald Gennero had just about enough of this.

*Car two*

The storm began to pick up speed and the huge metal fences beside the cars began to creak in the wind. "Alan... I really don't like this and I have a very bad feeling right now."  
Alan looked back at the teenager, sitting all alone In the backseat, sympathetically.  
"Would you like me to come back there and sit with you?"  
Lex nodded her head. He crawled over the front seats and into the back where the young girl sat. She was curled into a ball in the corner, between the seat and the door.  
"Wow, this is a nice backseat. Lots of room. Come out of that corner now, you're alright."  
She looked at him timidly and slowly returned to a normal sitting potion.  
"There, that's not so bad is it?" Alan smiled at her and she gave a small smile back.  
John Hammond's voice came over the now static-y radio, "Boys and girls, looks like the power will be off a little longer than expected. We've sent a crew out to expect the damage, but it should be up and running in say... An hour or so? Meanwhile, Alejandro is preparing another lovely meal for us to return too. I hope everyone likes Sushi!" The radio crackled a little more and then automatically shut off. Lex groaned. "An hour?"  
Alan looked around the car for something entertaining to do. "Let's make the most of the time then. We could play... Um... 'I spy!'"  
She blinked a few times and looked up at him.  
"I spy?"  
"Yes."  
"...I spy?" She asked again, blinking serval times.  
"Yes, of course! Why not?"  
"I am fifteen years old."  
"And I'm thirty seven, what's the difference?"  
Lex laughed a little bit and began to scan the inside of the car.  
"Okay... I spy with my little eye... Something..."  
She stopped and frowned.  
"Alan, this is ridiculous, I feel like a complete child."  
"Alright then. Maybe we won't play a game."

Alan wandered off and was lost inside his thoughts. He even drifted off and took a small nap. Before he knew it it was darker outside, and the rain was heavier. He looked over at the girl who was staring out the window.  
"Hey..." He called to her  
She turned around and there were tears streaming down her face. She remained silent, but gave him a small, vulnerable smile.  
"Lex...? What's wrong?"  
She whiped her eyes quickly and sniffled.  
"I am fine. It's just a little hiccup in the power, nothing to worry about." She told him bluntly. She even gave him a genuine smile.  
"You don't look fine... You look upset..." He noted  
She looked down at her hands and played with the seams of her blouse.  
"Look, my mom and dad are getting a divorce and I ..." She stopped talking and the silent tears began to flow again.  
Alan awkwardly sat there. His parents were still together, and he'd never been divorced. He was really at a loss for words. So in that moment Alan Grant did the only thing he knew how to do. He scooted close to her and pulled her into his arms. "Everything is going to be ok." He whispered.

**Boom. End of chapter 3! Lots of Dino action coming up soon :)! Read and Review! Sorry for any formatting errors. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. Short chapter... Am**  
**The if I had more reviews I'd be able to make them longer/better :p**

*Car Two*

Before long Lex was asleep in Alan's arms, her head resting on his chest and the rest of her body sprawled out on the seat. Grant silently stroked the girl's hair and thought about everything she'd just told him about her home life. His heart hurt just thinking about it.

*Car One*  
The rain continued to pour outside and the wind remained at a constant howl. Ian continued to flirt, kiss and grope with Ms. Scott. Gennero glanced at the pair in the rear View mirror and made a gagging noise when he saw Ian's hand under Ms. Scott's skirt, moving back and forth. "You've got to be _kidding_ me." Gennero stumbled out of the car and stomped angrily to the bathrooms that were so conveniently located within walking distance.  
"Give them their privacy, _sick_ people, there's a _hotel_, they couldn't just. Ugh." He muttered angrily under his breath. When he reached the building he sat down on the closed toilet seat and sighed loudly. "This better be worth it, Hammond"

**Review please! Xoxox -DinoDrama33**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I've had a lot of stuff to do, but school is out in 4 weeks! Here is another chapter, please read, review, an Y**

*car two*

Alan and Lex sat huddled together in the backseat as the tropic storm pounded away on the island. The thunder was so loud it shook the earth underneath the car. Lex winced at the noise and stirred in Alan's arms.  
She look up at him & blushed  
"Erm.. Sorry I fell asleep on you."  
Alan looked down at her and smiled.  
"Don't be sorry."  
Alan mentally kicked himself, because in this moment, that was the only thing he could think of to tell her.  
She smiled softy and looked away from Alan, the back of her head resting against his upper arm. His arm was casually laid over her waist, and her arm atop his.  
It thundered again, more ferociously this time, shaking the car.  
Lex squeezed her eyes shut and Alan's arm tightened around her small frame.  
The thunder came again, quicker than the last.  
Lex sat up, and looked out the window. "Hey Alan," she calls softly from the other seat. He grunts back softly and she waits.  
The thunder comes again. "Alan there isn't any lightning."  
He gives her a puzzled look and then looks outside his window.  
Again, the the thunder comes. Alan slowly turns his head towards her.  
"Those-" the noise cuts him off. He swallows and starts again and starts over. "Those are impact tremors." He whispers  
Lex's heart jumps into her throat as she realizes the fear in Alan's eyes.  
The metal of the perimeter fences creaks and groans. The impact tremors grow louder, faster, and harder. Lex's voice becomes shake-y and she turns to Alan. "The electric fences are off... Aren't they?"

**Tomorrow I will put more up. It's only 10:00 p.m but I'm incredibly tired. I love you all! -DD33**


End file.
